Nick Go!
Nick Go! was a television channel in Kuboia, which was a sister channel to Nickelodeon Kuboia. It was launched on 6th January 2003, the same day as Nick Jr. Kuboia. Nick Go! had a rather unusual format for a children’s television channel: the channel did not air any advertisements, and instead aired interstitials in between shows, which included music videos. Generally, the channel was divided into different blocks which had a different theme and structure. Most of the channel’s other programming included sponsored clips, news and trivia. Unlike the other Nick channels in Kuboia, in-vision continuity was used throughout the channel’s entire run. During its lifetime, Nick Go! spawned its own culture, and was popular amongst children, teenagers, and even young adults due to its unique format and programming. Statistics showed that it was the most watched children’s television channel in Kuboia in both 2006 and 2007. Closure In September 2009, it was announced that all Nickelodeon and Viacom-related television channels in Kuboia would cease transmissions by 2011. Nick Go! was closed for the final time on 2nd May 2010 at 9:00p.m. Interestingly, an alternative logo with the 2009 ‘Nick’ text was leaked online in January 2010, but it was never used. Proposal for spiritual successor In a Q&A session on 4th August, 2018, Rodrick Miles was asked if he could find a company to launch a spiritual successor to Nick Go! Miles responded saying the following: : "If we made a Nick Go! two-point-zero... it wouldn’t have the charm and enjoyment of the old channel, especially since we no longer have Ericka with us. Not only that, but the format is too risky in the era we are in now - it was easier to take risks fifteen years ago. Even if MTV didn’t call it quits in Kuboia, we would have probably had to shut the channel down anyway, it just wouldn’t work anymore." Spy Fandel also voiced his opinion two days later, saying: : "Yeah, I don’t think Nick Go! is ever coming back. If a successor was ever made, it would rely far too much on nostalgia. We need to move forward, not just permanently stay behind." International availability Like the other Viacom channels in Kuboia, the channel was available in the Island of Sally on NTL. The channel was launched in the United Kingdom on NTL and Telewest on 28th March, 2003. The channel was available on Sky Alexonia and Astra El Kadsre starting in November 2003. Programming This list is not complete. Programming blocks and strands * E-Watch * Nick Go Top 40 * Nick Party * Nicktoons Lottery * The Nick Go Breakfast Original programming * Get Back at 'Em * Nick Go Arcade * The Personality Challenge * Variety Pack Annual programming * Nick Karaoke Stars * The Nick Go Awards * The Nick Go Games Interstitial programming :Main article: List of interstitial segments on Nick Go! Schedule :Main article: Nick Go!/Schedule See also * Nick Go Party Night Category:2003 Category:Kuboia Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nick Go!